


Luminous

by memeorinno



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), Mystic Messenger (Video Game), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuckolding, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Dick Jokes, Exhibitionism, Feet, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Hair-pulling, Helium - Freeform, Humiliation, Inflation, M/M, Macrophilia, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pee, Piss, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Socks, Tentacles, Verbal Humiliation, Vore, Walmart, Watersports, gun - Freeform, livestream, rope, safeway, this is an inside joke with my friends dont @ me, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeorinno/pseuds/memeorinno
Summary: A captivating and chilling story about the thrills of exploring one's sexuality with your lover. A dazzling and sensual night turns into an unforgettable one as the two men invite another man. The three of them share an intimate adventure and discover amazing things about themselves.





	1. Creativity

Darkiplier pinched the fabric at the top of the sock on his left foot and then pulled it off so that his foot is revealed. "The sock on my left foot is off but I can see you're excited so I'll let you fuck me with my right sock." He purred at his lover, Jumin.

Jumin smirked. "Ah, creative as always, darling." The YouTuber gave Jumin his right sock. "Be careful with it.

"No promises~" said Jumin and Darkiplier's cock twitched. Jumin licked his lips in anticipation as he inserted his semi-hard member into Darkiplier's sock.Darkiplier smirked as he leaned down to take Jumin's foot in his mouth. "

I only fuck with people with nice toes", he says.

"A-ahh.." said Jumin as Darkiplier sucked his sensitive toes. "I completely agree with that statement.

Darkiplier leaned back in satisfaction. "All of this toe sucking is making me thirsty, and sweaty," he said. "PISS IN MY MOUTH! I hope you drank enough water for the task at hand. If not, there's a water bottle on my desk next to the platinum spinner", said the YouTuber.

"I-I had a bit of wine before this." Jumin had trouble speaking due to his growing arousal. "  
What about you? I'd love to pee in your mouth, but pee can dehydrate someone due to all the sodium it contains. You should drink some water." He said and then gently smiled.

"That's a good idea. Hey Jumin, give me my sock back so I can put them on and then put my shoes on. I don't like to wear shoes without socks, they irritate my feet. Then we can go into the kitchen and pour us some water." Darkiplier knew this was a good idea. Because he was eager to get pissed on, and also because he wanted to see what Jumin's cum would feel like inside his sock and against his toes. Also he was thirsty.

"Hm. You are so full of ideas. I love it. Let me give this back to you." He softly moaned as he removed the sock from his already completely erect manhood. "Let"s go to the kitchen, shall we?"

Darkiplier leads him to the kitchen. "Do you want a mug or a glass?" He finally decides on a glass because he knows Jumin that well. Jumin stands behind him as he fills one cup with water. Then, Darkiplier fills another glass with water, and drinks it. Jumin drinks his as well. Darkiplier speaks. "This water tastes good, but not as good as your piss will." Jumin almost cums from the praise but he successfully denies his orgasm. He then smiles mischievously but says, "your water shouldn't have a taste? Careful, I might have lead poisoning in my water pipes." The YouTuber chuckled and elbowed his lover's forearm.

After both men were well hydrated, Jumin takes Darkiplier by the hand and leads him to the bedroom. Jumin's room is very luxurious; it has a huge window that can see the entire city. This turns Darkiplier on greatly. Jumin glances down and notices the YouTuber's arousal. "Hm, I better take care of that~" The words bring shivers down Darkiplier's spine. Jumin proceeds to strip the YouTuber off his clothing.

Darkiplier groaned as Jumin took his 18" dick in his mouth. He had a very long throat. It jerked in and out and in and out and Jumin's head bobbed up and down. Sucking dick is poetic. Then Darkiplier couldn't take it. He pissed into Jumin's mouth, thinking it was cum. The two men were happy, satisfied, and soaking wet, but suddenly, Jumin's clothing began getting bigger... and Jumin was getting smaller?! Jumin was shrinking! "What the hell?" Darkiplier screamed. "IS MY PISS MAGICAL?"

Jumin shrunk to the size of a Barbie Doll™©. He yelled as he came because this has always been his fantasy but he obviously knew it was impossible. At least, until now. Darkiplier must have had demon powers in his piss. "You okay down there, bud?" said the YouTuber, worried. Jumin had to yell so he could be heard. "I'm great. This is my fantasy, you see." Darkiplier chuckled. "What else did that fantasy involve?" Jumin was quiet for a while in deep thought, then said in a very serious tone: Eat me

Darkiplier knew it. "Hell yeah," he said. "I'd love to eat you." He picked Jumin up with his pointer finger and thumb, watching him struggle. He was scared he'd accidentally crush his head but, knowing Jumin, he'd cum at the same time. Darkiplier put him on his tongue, letting Jumin scamper around in his mouth. His dick kept on hitting Darkiplier's taste buds. Then, Darkiplier took a big gulp. It was easy because he was hydrated. Down went Jumin, coated in Darkiplier's saliva. He fell down into his stomach with a POP, and Darkiplier rubbed his stomach happily and burped.

"Ahh... T-this is so.. Incredible... Better than I ever imagined.. I- oh gee golly!" He was cut off before ejaculating all over Darkiplier's stomach. His moans filled the room despite being inside Darkiplier's stomach.

"Yeah.. You like that, little man?", said the YouTuber while gently stroking the bulge in his stomach. After 4 full minutes of Jumin climaxing, he said, "Can I be vomitted out? That's also my fetish.

"Hell yeah," Darkiplier says. These are the only two words in his vocabulary. He goes to the kitchen to grab two bananas and a sprite. "I swear I saw a YouTube challenge about this," he says, but yells it, really, because Jumin can't hear him. Meanwhile, Jumin's neighbor Rire is angry on the other side of the wall.

"Why must they be so loud!" Rire thundered. "I'll do something about this. I'm going to march over there and kinkshame them." Meanwhile, bananas and sprite were piling on top of Jumin, and Darkiplier was getting ready to vomit him out. He positioned himself over the sink and retched with all his might, and Jumin popped out with the rest of the nasty shit.

"Hello, small bean," Darkiplier cackled. "What a good, tiny man. You make a scrumptious meal." Getting off on the praise, Jumin came for a few more minutes... but was interrupted by Rire bursting through the door.


	2. Accquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third member arrives...

\- Rire enters -

"Who's the scrumptious meal?" He yelled as he kicked down the door, loading his rifle. "Quit being so loud. I can't hear myself jack off," Rire complained.

After Jumin finished cumming all of the semen from his body, he noticed Rire come through the door.

"Aaaah!", he yelled. The startle made him grow back to regular size. To his embarrassment, the stomach acid from the YouTuber's stomach had completely melted his clothes. Jumin got off on the humiliation from being naked in front of his neighbor, therefore he came again. He accidentally came on Darkiplier's feet.

"Hey man, what the hell?", said the YouTuber. "Haha, just kidding. That's really fucking hot", said Darkiplier while cumming. Jumin got embarrassed, making him cum AGAIN. Rire watched in disbelief.

With a disgusted complexion on his face, Rire lowered his gun. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!!!!", Rire's expression made Jumin release another load. "I won't hesitate, bitch." He smirked as he took out a handgun and aimed it at both Darkiplier and now normal-sized Jumin.

"Pull the trigger, Rire," the YouTuber insisted. Jumin came some more.

Dark got down on his hands and knees. "I change my mind. As much as I want to die," he said, "I don't want Jumin to die. Jumin isn't as emo as I am, he doesn't understand." This wasn't even humiliating but Jumin's cum wouldn't stop. Rire and Darkiplier frowned at each other. In a burst of confidence, Darkiplier turned to the kitchen and grabbed the two cups he and Jumin had drank water out of. He lovingly remembered everything that had happened since then - it had only been thirteen minutes! He placed the cups under Jumin's ejaculating penis, letting them get overflowed with his cum. Rire watched in poorly disguised lust.

"If I can have those, I won't kill you," he said. He and Darkiplier pinky promised on it. When the cumming was done, Rire grabbed one of the cups. He took a big sip and choked because it was so delicious! He wanted to make ice cream out of it. "Hell yeah," Rire said. "New terms are that I won't kill you if I get to have Jumin as my cum cow every time I need some more cum." Dark happily agreed. He came also.

"Hm. Rire, I'll be your cum cow. Only if you let me call you Master." Jumin said. "Kek, of COURSE I'll let you call me Master. Your cum is one of the tastiest I've ever drank!" The praise made Jumin cum.

"Ah, my treat!" Rire got under Jumin's legs and licked all the cum. Then, Rire rubbed his stomach. "Fuck, I've drank too much cum. Can I use your bathroom?" Jumin nodded.

Rire ran off to the bathroom, for he had swallowed too much cum. He questioned how he got into this situation, but immediately shrugged it off since those thoughts did not matter at this point. He walked out of the bathroom. "Ok, which tentacle do you want? The left one is my sperm tentacle, by the way." He informed.

"Jumin Gregory Han, get the fuck out. I'm gonna fuck Darkiplier now," Rire said, hoping this will give Jumin some great pleasure. Jumin was heavily into cuckolding and this would've made him cum more.

"A-Ah... Alright.." said Jumin. The thrill of being kicked out of his own bedroom so another man can fuck his lover sent chills down his spine, and also his throbbing cock.

You could hear Jumin cumming outside of the door. "Actually, let's bring him in here and tie him up on the bed. I'm going to tentacle fuck his foot and fuck your ass with my tentacle at the same time." Dark came even though it was sort of improbable.

Rire grinned, "I have 8 tentacles to satisfy all 8 of your needs," he seductively uttered. "Excuse me for a second," He walked out the door and all the way to Safeway to buy 10 coils of rope and duct tape. "Ok, I'm back," He dragged Jumin back to the bedroom and proceeded to tie him to the bed, his tentacles wrapping around Jumin's foot while doing so.

"F-fuck...." Jumin groaned as Rire wrapped his tentacles around his foot. Jumin was kind of embarrassed about asking this but he did it anyway: "C..Can you wrap them around both my feet?" The embarrassment made him ejaculate.

Dark stared in lust. Cum was running down his legs freely now - it was probably piss too. He suddenly remembered that it was time for his daily livestream! And he didn't care who had to see him like this. He went to turn on his camera. Rire helped by pushing him forward with the tentacle lodged deep in his ass so that he looked like an ice cream cone- a white ice cream cone with a tentacle as the actual cone. So he grabbed his camera and set it up.

"Hey guys, Dark here. Fuck Mark. Speaking of fuck Mark; I, Dark, am getting — oh yeah, right there...! — fucked right now!" Dark moaned as his walls clenched around Rire's tentacle. Meanwhile, Rire was sat on top on Jumin's face. Tentacle fucking had tired him out, and he needed a drink. Dark was still livestreaming, reading the comments:

@fuckmeyoosung: what the fuck

@thickpenis: ohohh mmyygggossxx iimmm nnnuttigingfggg

@minecrafternation: Do toe sex!!

@usernamelulla: hell yeah

Dark grinned. This was the most watchers he'd had in years. Suddenly, he had an idea. "If this livestream reaches 50k, we'll inflate Jumin," he says. This made Jumin cum. His cum looked like a rainbow curling through the air and it landed in Rire's parched mouth. He was hydrated yet again.

"I picked this up at Walmart too," Rire brought out a tank of helium to pump into Dark's mouth. He placed the tube in Dark's mouth and started pumping the helium. Darkiplier began to float on top of the ceiling progressively as Rire kept pumping. Dark was almost weightless. If you let him out of the house, he would surely float away. To avoid that from happening, Rire tied parts of the rope to Dark's foot.

"W-weren't we going to inflate me~?" cooed Jumin as he saw his lover getting inflated by another man. Both the cuckolding and the inflation made him cum for 2 full minutes.

Dark tugged at it as a way to get Rire's attention. Rire turned around to Jumin and remembered. He checked the livestream, curious. It had TEN BILLION LIKES. He came in excitement and went on to inflate Jumin, letting Dark, in the air, use one of his tentacles as a makeshift dildo to pleasure himself.

Rire paused for a second, and answered Jumin's question. "Oh, yeah, sorry." He took out the tube from Dark's mouth and put it on Jumin's. Jumin wouldn't float anywhere, as he was tied to the bed. Rire kept pumping until Jumin's surface area was almost equivalent to the room they were in.

After Jumin was fully inflated, he came again. The cum landed on one of Rire's tentacles, and Rire licked it clean. "Mmm, even while inflated your cum tastes divine~" The praise made Jumin climax again, this time landing on the computer's camera. The viewers went crazy in the comments because all they could see was Jumin's semen.

Dark was cumming so much in the air it fell like raindrops. As Rire fucked him and Jumin, Rire began getting bored. He checked the comments on the livestream:

minionballsack: is anyone recording this

tweegle.: WERE TOO BUSY NUTTING!!!!

cumguzzler: god i wish that were me

fiftyshadesofhan: @cumguzzler who

cumguzzler: @fiftyshadesofhan all of them

sexysweatysonic: DO SOME FARTING

lilyelizabeth: I thought this was Gilmore girls

Rire blinked at the screen. "Any kink masters have kink suggestions?" He says. He scrolled through all possible kinks, until he stumbled upon the PERFECT KINK... Rire's eyes widened as he scrolled upon 'The Perfect Kink.' "I have a good suggestion. How about we pull each other's hair?" He stared in awe at the webpage, "And we don't stop pulling until we are all bald," he added.

After Rire uttered those oh so sexy words, Jumin came so hard he deflated.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea. You two are so creative it flusters me greatly." He was a teeny tiny bit embarrassed of admitting that he's flustered. Therefore he came. After he came for a split second he got ready to pull on everyone's hair. "But we should all tell each other if it hurts too much, alright? The safeword is 'big Minecraft boobies'". Everyone smiled gently and nodded.

Dark grinned mischievously and grabbed a handful of Jumin's hair. It was wet with cum and Dark's didn't know whose it was. Rire grabbed his hair, and Jumin grabbed Rire's.

"In 3, 2, 1, we all tug," Rire commands. Dark pauses. "I don't know what the fuck that means, but okay." Together, they all counted down and tugged with all their might... and some parts of their hair came falling off into each other's hands. It all smelled of Jumin's seed.


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brimming conclusion.

Thankfully, Darkiplier's magic semen made their hair grow back. "That was... amazing..." said Rire and Darkiplier. The praise made Jumin cum one last time. They finally decided that it was enough, but they'll definitely do this again some other day.

Darkiplier decided to end the livestream with his signature farewell. "I will seee you, in the next video. Bye bye!", and he turned off the computer. Jumin looked at his semen-covered apartment and said

"Well, we should probably clean up." Jumin grabbed Rire like a vaccuum cleaner and dragged his face across the floor, his tongue serving to clean up the cum. Meanwhile, Darkiplier was setting up the bath. After Jumin was done, they all went to take a bath. After the 3 men were fresh, they all got into their Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajamas and huddled together in bed. Jumin suddenly said,

"Rire, you know you were my least favorite neighbor and I really fucking hated you, right?" Rire chuckled. "Same here. But now I know how great you are." Jumin had to stop himself from cumming from the praise. Darkiplier laughed really fucking hard and then they all slept for two whole weeks.

THE END (:


End file.
